Everything Anew
by Silver Moon of Night
Summary: They won the game- but at a terrible price. Drabble-ish thing, slight JohnKat.


**Disclaimer: Nothing in Homestuck belongs to me.**

Everything Anew

Your name is John Egbert, and you are witnessing something great and horrible and gruesome all at once.

From that one frog that Jade managed to spawn- the new Jade who'd been put out of the Condesce's reach with a protective thingy that you didn't really understand that Kanaya had come up with- they'd created a new universe, they'd beat the game, but thenhe showed up.

No, he was already there.

Everyone had surged forth in the battle against Lord English, ready to pummel him, convinced that the revived Calliope was the secret weapon that they needed. And she was. But by the time she'd managed to defeat her brother with cunning and agility to overpower his brute strength, it was too late.

All of your friends were dead.

Calliope's shoulders shook and her eyes shone with tears as she turned to you. She was silently begging for forgiveness, for not being good enough to save your friendsand defeat her abominable brother. All you can wonder, though, is why he left you, and only you.

"John." A raspy voice calls out your name from somewhere behind you, the battlefield you'd turned your back on as you started to join Calliope, resigned to go with her to the new universe you'd managed to create. It would be meaningless without your friends. But even those who were god tier died heroic deaths, and they wouldn't be coming back.

The voice makes you pause, though. You turn to look over the gore, the blood spilled over the battlefield, and swallow a choked sob as you see Karkat reaching out to you from nearby. You rush to his side, can feel Calliope's sad gaze on you from behind. You know she's crying by the little sniffles you hear. For one crazy moment, you believe that this means they could all survive, or at least Karkat; you're so happy that you let yourself realize that this is the person you'd miss the most, that you've really grown to love the jerk.

"John…." You gaze at the dying troll as he pulled you from your hopeful thoughts. No. No, you notice, he's bleeding out, and there's nothing you can do. You let out a choked whimper, trying not to cry in front of him. "I pity you, John." He takes your hand in his, and you can feel the warm, slick red blood that matches your own. "Please…. Don't forget any of us in the new world…." He coughed, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "And for our sake…. Be…. Be happy, John…. Live a fucking happy life…." Your form trembles as you hunch over the troll, his grip on your hand growing limp as his gray eyes turned lifeless and dull.

"John." Calliope lays a hand on your shoulder, and you turn eyes to her that are wild with despair and hopelessness. "We have to go…. John, I'm sorry, but come on…."

You slowly get to your feet, turning to the cherub and nodding slowly. "Yeah…." You look to the frog, and the portal just beside it, waiting for you to step in and join your new universe. Calliope takes your hand, the one that Karkat had just held, and squeezes comfortingly, though you can hardly breathe past the lump in your throat. You feel tears running down your face as you close your eyes and say one last silent goodbye to your friends.

Then Calliope leads you into the portal, and all you can feel is warmth and light.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and you can't remember why you woke up crying.

Today should be happy, right? This is the day you and your twin, Calliope (or Callie, as she liked to be called) turned thirteen. Not to mention, today is your first day at a new school, Skaia Middle School.

You brush it off, getting ready for the day and meeting Callie and your dad downstairs for breakfast. He made it special for the both of you, celebrating your combined big days. It was because you had great, close family like them that you didn't mind not having a party this year, and leaving all your old friends behind so Dad could continue his job in this new area.

The ride to Skaia Middle is highly uneventful, and you're happy to be back in school after about a week of moving stuff around. You and Callie both enjoy the presence of others, after all. You're both transferred to the same class, it turns out, in the sense that you'll be with the same people all day (except for electives).

With the addition of you and Callie, there are thirty-three people in your class. And to your extreme confusion, all of them look strangely familiar, even though some are more vague in your mind than others. One boy seems to be particularly interested when he sees you two walk in, his eyes growing wide in confusion and excitement, though he quickly hides it behind a mask of grumpiness. The teacher asks you two to introduce yourself. You let Callie go first, then give the class a big grin.

"Hey, everyone! My name's John Egbert, and I'm sure we'll make a great team!"

And for some reason, you don't just think you would- you know it.

**I know that this isn't what I usually post, but I got bored in classes. Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter of Gifted, and Fame and Games is going on a little hiatus while I revise some things. I felt that the chapter quality was going down. Sorry. :'3**

**-Silver**

**P.S. I am still desperately searching for a JohnKat RP partner. Purrlease?**


End file.
